Just Those Three Words
by BeckyStar-Queenofthelab
Summary: Usagi-san is acting strange. What will happen? The prequel to Midnight Valentines and where the fight begins. Misaki finds out that sometimes three words is all he needs. Rated M for the steamy part at the begining. !WARNINGS INSIDE!


**A/N Usagi-san is acting strange. What will happen? The prequel to Midnight Valentines and where the fight begins. Misaki finds out that sometimes three words is all he needs.**

**So basically it's super late at the mo (half 4) so this might be a bit crappy tbh. I only skim read it so there might be massive mistakes and holes but I'll find a time to fix them so bare with me on that one please? Anyway I hope you enjoy the prequel to Midnight Valentines. I think I might need to write a short prequel to this (or maybe put it as a sequel to Midnight Valentines?) to tell you exactly what happened with Usagi-san... but I cba so you might just have to deal with it and come up with it all on your own. Time for the warnings so I don't get pwnd by people who dun liek things like this. :/  
><strong>

**WARNING: YAOI, fairly steamy if I do say so myself (lol that pun ooooh I'm so awesome (lolno))**

**WARNING 2: ATTEMPTED RAPE! (There's really no way I can tell you that without ruining most of this story huh?) If you can't handle that, move along.**

**THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE!  
><strong>

I woke with a start, beads of sweat dripping past my temples and wetting the pillow. I'd had a terrible nightmare. It was a bit hazy now but I think I dreamt that I was locked in a giant castle and my memories had been erased. I remember being chased by some kind of monster in the wine cellar but other than that... the rest of the dream was gone. It doesn't matter now anyway, I could feel the warmth and weight of Usagi-san lying next to me. The comfort of his skin mere millimetres away. I closed the gap and wrapped my arms around his torso, blushing slightly as I did so. Sure I'd gotten used to him and confessed to him a couple times, I mean we have been together for almost 5 years, but I still find it quite embarrassing when I do anything with him. I don't think I'll ever get over that to be honest. The warmth... the wonderful warmth of his skin against mine contrasted with the shivers his cold hands sent down my spine when he reacted to my hug and held me tighter. Cold hands, warm heart, indeed.

"Good morning Misaki," he said, his voice horse with sleep. What a lazy man! He didn't even open his eyes to say good morning to me! My reply was to snuggle into his chest, whilst hiding my blushing face, naturally. It was his voice more than anything. That deep, penetrating, masculine voice that drove me insane. Sure, I tried to deny it but he'd just look straight through my defence and repeat those three special words over and over again, just how I liked it. Soon the sound of those words repeating in my mind as well as the comfort of the bed made me drift to sleep again.

Only to be rudely awoken by the screeching of the alarm clock 10 minutes later. We both tossed and turned and groaned and grumbled and toyed with the idea of turning it off and just having 5 more minutes together but we thought that it'd be a bad idea. I slowly rose from the bed and shuffled to the bathroom to have a shower. My reflection in the steamy mirror caught my eye. God I looked terrible. Perhaps getting slightly tipsy and indulging in 2 rounds of - uh, exciting – sex with Usagi-san was kind of a bad idea. The bags under my eyes had bags under their eyes. This was bad. But, if I remember correctly, it was totally worth it. I slowly removed my clothing, peeling it off of my body. God I hurt. I needed this shower, bad. The feeling of the water hitting my skin was starting to gradually wake me up when I suddenly heard the bathroom door click open. I listened for what was going to happen next. Usagi-san casually sauntered into the shower and softly drew me towards him.

"Usagi-san! What're you doing? I'm trying to shower in here!" I babble. I tried to push him away, but my hands just fell deftly against his broad shoulders.

He merely smiled and said "Why, Misaki... what do you think I'm doing?" He slowly ran his cold hands up my chest and pinched my nipples, sending my nerves into overdrive. I moaned and lent my head into the crook of his neck. "Do you think you can just snuggle up to me like that in the most adorable way and get away with it?" Then he chuckled. It was deep and echoed around the cramped walls of the shower. It sent a pulse through my body and made my knees week with anticipation. I clung to him harder, digging my nails into his back, to help me stand. Then, he nibbled my ear.

"...God," I managed to whisper as he kissed from my ear down to my collar bone and proceeded to suck on a particularly sensitive piece of skin. He fiercely pushed me against the wall of the shower and kissed me hard and deep. The passion I felt at that point was unbearable and I couldn't help but kiss back with an equal amount of fervour. I instinctively lifted one of my legs up and wrapped it around his back so that I had a little more support. I think Usagi-san took it the wrong way and decided it would be a good idea to slowly push us both to the ground and um, well...

He placed me in his lap, my legs dangling either side of his hips. He lazily brushed his hands up my torso and teased my nipples. "N-no. Wait a sec." I blushed and buried my head in his shoulder, turning my burning face away so he couldn't see just how much I was really turned on. He teased me for a while and then, as if he were trying to get me to beg him to hurry up, carefully tickled his way back down with one hand. He stroked me slowly, drawing each one out as long as he possibly could.

A deep chuckle resonated throughout the room. "Are you enjoying this, Misaki?" You could just hear the smile in his voice, it was practically dripping from his lips.

"N-no! How could I be?" I didn't even sound genuine to myself so there was no way I was fooling him. Okay, so maybe I did enjoy it. Maybe I kinda... love it. But who would admit that, right?

He laughed again. "Reeaally?" He moved his mouth to my ear and blew out a soft breath. "You sure about that?" He whispered. He rubbed his thumb over my head and added a little more pressure to his strokes. My groans bellowed from deep in my throat and I threw my head back to rest against the back of the shower. "This here seems to be enjoying this attention. Just look at it!" The other hand that was still caressing my body moved up towards my face. He rubbed his thumb against my lips, making them tingle at the contact. "Misaki," he said in that penetrating voice of his. I opened my eyes and looked down at him and his hands... those hands. The sight was ridiculously erotic. I had to look away and close my eyes. I bit my lip to stifle the intense urge to scream. "That face, Misaki... You can't deny that this is really turning you on," he applied a sensuous amount of pressure to my cock. "Ahh, just look how hard you're getting." He brought one hand up to my lips and I dared to open my eyes. I turned to look at him. The look on his face was... just the lust in his eyes, the way his hair was stuck on his face because of the sweat and the water, the cat-like smirk on his lips. My god. He put two fingers directly onto my lips and prodded. "Suck," he commanded as he stared directly at me, into me.

I don't know what happened to me. I lost control. Suddenly I was licking his fingers as if they were an ice lolly given to a thirsty child on a hot summer day. I couldn't help it. I was just so fucking turned on. Just watching him touching me was enough to make me want to shout his name. Once he'd decided it was time and his fingers were wet enough, he slowly pulled them out with a rather satisfying 'pop'. During all of that he was still teasing my member.

"W-wait a sec let me just..." I didn't know what I needed to do, prepare I suppose. But having sex with Usagi-san was always so... embarrassing. I couldn't help but be nervous. I took a deep breath. _Almost 5 years Misaki. 5. You can do this. _I nodded to show him I was ready. His eyes widened and he looked on, awed. I'd never really had much input into most of our lovemaking before. Every now and again I'd kiss back or co-operate slightly but I don't think I'd ever asked him to continue before.

He grinned. "Too adorable," he said with a dreamy sigh as he circled my entrance with one finger then carefully inserted it. Not soon after he inserted the other. "You seem to respond quite well to teasing, perhaps I should start with that more often."

It was unbearable to watch as he slowly raised then lowered me onto him. But oh, that feeling. Nothing can describe it. It's like finally being whole. I fiercely wrapped my arms around his muscled back and held on for dear life, gripping his shoulders. As he thrust into me, I also moved slightly, just to get that extra amount of friction and pleasure. "Usagi... san," I breathed. He bit on the sensitive skin between my neck and shoulder and sucked until I could feel it start to swell. He moved his hand quicker on my member. I knew the end was close. I could feel it. Just a little bit... more. "Oh Goooodddd," I moaned, throwing my head to the side in a fit of passion.

"Misaki," he lulled. I looked at him with cloudy eyes. As he brought my head closer so he could kiss me passionately, he began to stroke harder and thrust deeper. At that moment, I lost any amount of control I had left of my body and screamed his name as loud as I could as I came. The aftershocks were amazing, each one coursing through my body like little electric shocks. It wasn't long after that that Usagi-san's breathy moans became erratic and he groaned out my name as he came.

We sat there for a while just letting the feeling of the water prick on our skin. We then decided, since we both needed it, to have the shower together. We washed each other's hair and bodies, as well as... other parts. It was only inevitable that at some point during that, we'd make love again.

* * *

><p>"Usagi-san, where is the kitchen roll?" He looked at me as if I'd just asked him what the square root of pi was. He turned the page of the newspaper and resumed reading before saying a very dull "Dunno." This was bad. Very bad. I'd definitely done something wrong. What had I done? <em>Was I not... g-good enough? Surely not. I'm a um... I'm quite a catch. A uh... a "Tiger-in-the-sac" as they say<em>. I facepalmed. _Good god what am I thinking? _I found the kitchen roll in a cupboard I could've sworn I'd already looked in then cleaned up the tiny spill I made when pouring the coffee. I quickly took the coffees over to the table and set them down. Usagi-san didn't even peek over his paper. He didn't say thank you. He didn't do... anything.

"Usagi-san?" My voice quivered.

He sighed. "What, Misaki?" Yup. He was annoyed.

"Have- have I done something to upset you?" I couldn't hid the slight anger in my voice. Surely if I'd done something he should've told me. Holding it in like this was a bad idea.

He lowered his paper and peered over at me. And sighed. He put the paper down, took his glasses of and rubbed his eyes. After taking a long sip from his coffee and obviously thinking of what to say, he turned his head to look at me. I was shaking slightly. I couldn't figure out what I'd done wrong. My fists were in balls so tight that I could've sworn my nails had drawn blood.

"Misaki... do you love me?"

The question was straight and to the point. Blunt. Completely shocking. Wasn't expecting that at all. I blushed and looked away. "Well... hahaha..." I shook my hands in a nervous gesture. What else was I meant to do? "Um... didn't I tell you that a few times already?"

"Misaki," his voice was quiet but still boomed in my ears. I turned to look at him, slowly. His eyes were... they killed me. He looked so sad.

"Well, er, yeh – but... um," for some reason, I just couldn't bring myself to say it. I never really could. And I knew that hurt him but I couldn't help it.

"Say it... please?" He pleaded. His eyes. My god his eyes were so depressed. I couldn't look at him, I had to turn away again.

"C'mon Usagi-san. Isn't once enough?"

"I can't remember the last time you said it to me," he breathed. He was obviously seriously unhappy about something.

"Where did this come from all of a sudden?" I felt very uncomfortable in this situation. What was I meant to do? Say it? But I couldn't! But why not...?

"Why, Misaki?" This question... I had no idea what he meant by this question. "Why can't you say it?" He stood and backed me against a wall, his eyes penetrating my soul.

"I don-"

"Is it because you don't love me?"

"No! That's not-"

"Then why?"

I couldn't answer that. It was stupid. It's just... difficult for me to say it. But... was it because I didn't really love him? Well of course I did l-love him but. Then why couldn't I say it? But hey, I'd already said it a couple times before so why do I have to say it again?

Anger.

"Why do I have to say it?" I said, glaring back at him. He instinctively backed off slightly. "I've already said it before, why repeat it?" _Wait, no. What am I saying? Why am I saying this? JUST TELL HIM YOU LOVE HIM! Before-_

"Why not? Why can't you?" Now he was angry too. "Why can't you? I don't understand Misaki. Please, tell me why." No, desperate more than angry. He really needed this. I could see he really needed this.

"Shouldn't you be able to tell that I... er... y'know?"

"Shouldn't you be able to say it to the one you 'er... y'know' love? Please?" I didn't like where this was going. I felt completely helpless. I really needed to leave this behind. He moved in to kiss me, but I ducked away and tried to make an escape. He grabbed my wrist... hard.

No this wasn't like him. This was just some strange dream I was having. Some really creepy nightmare or something. What the HELL was going on?

He sent me crashing into the wall and pressed himself up against me forcefully. "Misaki," he whispered my name over and over again as he brought his lips to mine in a bruising kiss. He bit and sucked until my lips were just one big swollen mess. I pushed, shoved, squirmed, to no avail. So I knew what I had to do. I slapped him. This gave me just about enough time to be able to duck passed him and into the centre of the room.

"Usagi-san! Stop! What's gotten into you?" He didn't turn around to look at me, all he did was slowly raise his hand and smooth his cheek.

"My father-" he muttered. So that was what was wrong... but what happened? What did he do to him? What did he say?

There was a blur of motion as he whipped around, pushed me down onto the sofa and pinned my wrists above my hands. I was shocked, completely motionless.

"...hurts." I whispered, unable to talk because my throat was so dry. Why was this happening?

"Tell me you love me." Now he was growling at me. Demanding me to tell him.

"Usagi-san... you're really hurting me." This only made his grip harder.

"STOP IT!" He bellowed. "Just please tell me Misaki!" I looked at him, bewildered. I couldn't... I just couldn't. Not while he was doing this to me.

He pushed his lips against mine once again. His hand whipped down to my trousers and began to unzip them. _No... he can't._

But of course... this was pretty much how we met... I knew what was coming. So I tried to stop it, as quickly as possible.

I managed to, by using all of my strength, break free of his hold on my wrists and push him off of me. He came crashing to the floor as I fled to the door.

"I did, Usagi-san," I said through broken sobs. "But how can I love you now?"

Silence.

Nothing but silence.

Then...

"Misaki... I-"

"Sorry?" I laughed solemnly.

No words were exchanged between us. We stared at each other for a short while. Then, when I knew nothing else could be done, I opened the door, turned, and walked out of his life.

_One month to go until our 5th anniversary._

I ran as far as I could as fast as I could, the tears streaming down my face. I ran straight to my brother's home. He knew right away what had happened. Somehow my brother always had a way of knowing things. He looked like a bit of an airhead but really he was a big softie. He comforted and housed and fed me until I could get a job.

And now here I am. 3 months on in a boring job, in a boring apartment, on my own and all I can think about... is how much I want him back.

Just those three words...

* * *

><p><strong>AN Will eventually add author's notes here laaaater but at the moment it's half 4 and I kinda wanna go to bed. (See what I do for you people? :( Nah I'm jokin' I love it really. :3)**


End file.
